


Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's coming to the end of the contract. Sebastian's POV.





	Cake

Sebastian had always meticulously followed his young Master's orders, relishing in the silent 'I'm going to enjoy eating your soul' with each deferent act.

Ciel always had been a feeling young boy, despite being broken.

It was so easy to read him, to see the maelstrom of emotion under that attempted harsh, bratty facade.

Now they were making clear progress towards the capture of those who were responsible for his family's death, he noticed Ciel becoming more subdued, attempting to hide his hurt in his paperwork.

Ciel always had the eyes of a lost puppy, sad and abandoned. Hoping more from a demon. Only a pure soul could do _that_.

He was utterly fascinating. More than a cat.

There was only one _thing_ he could do at this point.

Sebastian knocked on the study door.

"Come in."

He adeptly opened and closed the door with the slightest of sounds, and placed the tray of sweet pastries on Ciel's desk.

"There is one thing that I have learned over these years of serving you sweets, my Lord," Sebastian said mildly.

Ciel faintly tilted his head, listening.

Sebastian continued. "That it's impossible to have your cake and eat it too." With that, he bent forward and placed a soft kiss on the top of Ciel's head.

Ciel looked up in amazement, eyes shining in gratitude. Sebastian looked in wonder, mouth opening slightly.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel said, wiping happy tears from his face.

Sebastian stood there, drinking in the fountain of emotion that poured from Ciel.

Surely, sparing Ciel's soul wasn't something he was _supposed_ to do.

But it was what he wanted. 


End file.
